1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dancing hula dolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hula dolls alternatively move their hips left and right while slowly turning counterclockwise and a Hawaiian melody is heard.
3. Disclosure Statement
Yeu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,285, issued Jan. 31, 1989, discloses a dancing hula doll with a three-way switch that alternatively moves its hips left and right while slowly turning counterclockwise and a Hawaiian melody is heard. An actuator arm 33 is connected at one end 34 to the right side of hips 6 and at its other end 35 to cam 54 so that the circular motion of cam 54 will be converted into up-and-down motion of actuator arm 33. The up-and-down motion of actuator arm 33 results in left-and-right motion of hips 6. When the three-way switch is turned on to the second position, the motor 36 turns cam 54 that in turn moves actuator arm 33 alternately up and down that in turn moves hips 6 left and right while the doll slowly turns counterclockwise and a Hawaiian melody is heard.
My invention is a dancing hula doll which swings its hips left and right along with a Hawaiian melody while freely rolling forward on a flat surface. The hips are moved in a different way and in a more efficient manner than the dancing hula doll of Yeu because of the use of hip gear 8 and rack gear 14 and cam 24. My doll moves its hips in a different way so that it is not the equivalent to the doll of Yeu. When operated with a specially designed performance stage, my dancing hull doll can roll in an expected hula dancing path.